scpexpansionmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Keycards
Keycards are a group of essential items required to progress through the game. There are 8 levels of keycards, 7 of which are able to open certain doors, and 1 which is a joke. Keycards can be found anywhere around the facility, and they can be upgraded in SCP-914, but not level 3 to level 4. Levels Level 0 Keycard This keycard can open two doors. One of the doors is Storage Room 6M inside the Light Containment Zone, which has only a 35% chance to spawn at all. A pair of binoculars, a randomly selected document that has never been encountered before, and a level 1 keycard. One battery has a 15% chance to spawn too. The 2nd room the level 0 keycard can open is Locker Room 2G, also inside the Light Containment Zone. Inside this room is a level 1 keycard (5% chance for a level 2 keycard), a randomly chosen document with the aforementioned criteria and a radio transceiver. This room has only a 10% chance to spawn, along with Storage Room 6M. An achievement can be gotten if you try and open the Gate B or Gate A doors with a level 0 keycard titled: "No chance". Level 1 Keycard This keycard is useful for one thing, getting a level 2 keycard, which is more useful. A level 1 keycard can be used to get inside Light Testing Chamber 2B. Getting inside requires a level 1 keycard. There will be two doors, only one of which you can open, and with no keycard. SCP-173 has a very high tendency to spawn in this room, almost guaranteed. A level 2 keycard can be found inside, along with an S-Navigator 300. A level 1 keycard can be used to open SCP-372's cafeteria area. Inside can be found a level 2 keycard about 20% of the time and a radio transceiver with no batteries. A level 1 keycard can be used to get inside the SCP-106 "scrapped" containment chamber. SCP-106 frequently appears inside it, and a level 3 keycard can be found. This room is found in the heavy containment zone, so having a just level 1 keycard is effectively impossible without cheating. A level 1 keycard can be used to open the cafeteria in SCP-080's chambers. Not much can be found inside. Level 2 Keycard This keycard is usually not used often, but it still has some uses. It is usually found in an area which has a level 2 keycard inside it (e.g. Light Testing Chamber 2B). A level 2 keycard can be used to open SCP-372's containment chamber door. A document can be found inside that is useful and a radio transceiver. SCP-372 frequently appears in here too. A level 2 keycard can be used to open SCP-1162's containment chamber. This feature was in the original game, and serves no real purpose other than to get its achievement. A level 2 keycard can be used to open SCP-914's containment chamber. This is the only viable way of getting a level 3 keycard, and it is by refining the keycard on the "Fine" setting. SCP-914 can be used for very many things, not just this. A level 2 keycard can be used to open the door that leads to the corridors that lead to the overhang area in the cafeteria. This is in SCP-080's chambers. Level 3 Keycard This keycard is obtainable by the same two normal ways: SCP-914 and finding it in a room somewhere. A level 3 keycard can be used to enter: * SCP-002's maintenance room. You can find SCP-002's containment procedures and rest of SCP-914's document. * SCP-914's maintenance room. You can find one screen in there, and SCP-914's document. * SCP-895's containment chamber * SCP-860's containment chamber * SCP-1025's containment chamber * SCP-513's containment chamber * SCP-999's containment chamber * SCP-106's staircase to containment area. There's really no point in going here other than to die. * SCP-012's containment chamber * SCP-012's maintenance area * SCP-079's first containment door * SCP-001-1's open-able containment chamber * Generator Room A (SCP-080's chambers) Level 4 Keycard This keycard cannot be obtained via SCP-914, but can only be found. A level 4 keycard can be used to enter: * SCP-106's main door * SCP-500's containment chamber, in which is a 3-pack of SCP-500-1 pills. * SCP-427's containment chamber. Only its document can be found, along with a note from Dr. Bright, basically saying he got it first. * SCP-008's maintenance room. You can obtain a document and a radio transceiver inside. * SCP-002's containment chamber. Nothing can be obtained inside, other than probable death if you enter SCP-002. * SCP-002's quarantine. You can obtain a document with a code on it which can be used to unlock a computer in the maintenance area. * SCP-079's second containment door. * 2nd SCP-079's maintenance area door (behind the one that requires a severed hand) * Researcher hall * Researcher rooms 1 and 3, in which you can find various things. * SCP-080's main door * SCP-080's control room * SCP-080's main control room * SCP-002' overseer room. Level 5 Keycard A level 5 keycard can be obtained the same two ways: by finding or via SCP-914. It can be used to open: * Gate B * Gate A * SCP-3199's containment chamber * Researcher rooms 2 and 4. * O5 conference room * O5 meeting room Omni Keycard This keycard can open everything same as a level 5 keycard, and currently has no other use aside from the achievement you can receive from it. Level 67 Keycard This keycard can open no keycard doors, and it is an absolute joke. It displays the following message: "No, there is no such thing as a level 67 keycard. You can't do anything with it." Ways to obtain keycards via SCP-914 SCP-914 is the easiest way to obtain higher level keycards. Here are the patterns. # A level 0 keycard can be rarely '''(5%)[2] by putting Machine Parts on "Fine". # A level 1 keycard can be obtained by putting a level 0 keycard on "Fine". # A level 2 keycard can be obtained by putting a level 1 keycard on "Fine". # A level 3 keycard can be obtained by putting a level 2 keycard on "Fine". # A level 4 keycard can be '''rarely (3%)[2] by putting a level 3 keycard on "Fine". It is easier (debatable) to go to SCP-049's chambers and find a level 4 keycard there. # A level 5 keycard can be obtained by putting a level 4 keycard on "Fine". Although, it is easier to find one in SCP-106's maintenance area. # An Omni keycard can be 'rarely '(5%)[2] by putting a level 5 keycard on "Fine". It is easier to get a Omni keycard by getting many (3-4) copies of it to increase your chances of getting it. It can also be obtained 'very rarely '(2.5%)[2] by putting any keycard on "Very Fine". Keycards can be downgraded by putting them on "Coarse". It will downgrade them by one level (e.g. Omni->Level 5->Level 4->...) Technical Information To spawn a level 0 keycard, you can use these commands: spawnitem key0 spawnitem 0keycard spawnitem l0key Level 1 keycard: spawnitem key1 spawnitem 1keycard spawnitem l1key Level 2 keycard: spawnitem key2 spawnitem 2keycard spawnitem l2key Level 3 keycard: spawnitem key3 spawnitem 3keycard spawnitem l3key Level 4 keycard: spawnitem key4 spawnitem 4keycard spawnitem l4key Level 5 keycard: spawnitem key5 spawnitem 5keycard spawnitem l5key Omni keycard: spawnitem key6 spawnitem omnicard spawnitem omnikeycard spawnitem 6keycard spawnitem l6key spawnitem omnikey Level 67 keycard spawnitem key67 spawnitem keyjoke spawnitem jokekey spawnitem 67keycard spawnitem l67key Footnotes # Keycard levels are hierarchical - e.g. if a door requires a level 3 keycard to open, levels 4, 5 and Omni are able to open it. # To obtain higher chances of getting an omni keycard in any way (for example, refining level 5 keycards on "Fine"), the chances stack - as in, if one is put in the chances are 5%, if two are put in the chances are 10%, and so on. Category:Item